parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmond (Dumbo)
Filip Zebic Movie Spoof in Parody Walt Disney of "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mrs. Jumbo - Saywer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Ringmaster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Casey Junior - Airplane (Elmo's World) *Mr. Stork - Jeremy (Secret of NIMH) *The Storks - Chickens (Chicken Run) and Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Giraffes - Adult Simba and Adult Nala (The Lion King 1 & 2) *Lions - Tantor (Tarzan) *Gorillas - Sid (Toy Story) *Bears - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Kangaroos - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales the Movie) *Tigers - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Zebras - Baljeet and Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *Camels - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Hippos - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Monkeys - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Hyenas - Robin Hood, Maid Marian (Robin Hood) and Young Tod (The Fox And The Hound) *Ostriches - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 1 - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Elephant 2 - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Elephant 3 - May (Pokemon) *Elephant 4 - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Elephant 5 - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 6 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid 1 2 & 3) *Elephant 7 - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 8 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 9 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 10 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 11 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 12 - Misty (Pokemon) *Elephant 13 - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Elephant 14 - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Roustabouts Men - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *The Band - Various Animals *Other Boys - Muppet Sesame *Smitty the Bully - Scrooge mcDuck (DuckTales the Movie House of Mouse & Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Ringmaster's Guards - Hook Pirates (Peter Pan) *Joe - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Clowns - Pooh, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Rabbit, Piglet, Lumpy and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Pink Elephants - Marmosets (RIO) *Jim Crow - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book 1 2 & 3 Born to the Wild) *Precher Crow - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Fat Crow - Manny (Ice Age) *Straw Hat Crow - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Glasses Crow - Tantor (Tarzan) Scenes *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Crow" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Airplane"/Jeremy Brings a Delivery For Sawyer *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 3 - Edmond's Appearance *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Rhino Guards" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 6 - Edmond's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 7 - Scrooge McDuck Makes Fun of Edmond/Sawyer Goes Wild *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Fievel's Appearance *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 9 - Fievel and Edmond meet Edmond/Captian Hook's Idea *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Captain Hook's Tent *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 13 - Edmond and the Pooh and Friends/Fievel Almost Forgot *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Pooh Friends Song"/Edmond Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Marmosets on Parade (Funky Monkey)" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet the Elephant Brothers/"When I See A Kitten Fly" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life for Edmond/The Magic Feather *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See A Kitten Fly" (Reprise)" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits ("Airplane/Baby Mine/Marmosets on Parade (Monkeys)/When I See A Kitten Fly" (UPDATE)!) Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs